jarielfandomcom-20200213-history
9 Story Media Group
9 Story Media Group is a Toronto-based Canadian animation studio and distribution company that was founded in 2002, which was originally named "9 Story Entertainment". 9 Story Media Group 9 Story Media Group is a leading content creator, marketer and distributor of kids and family focused intellectual property. Recognized around the world for best-in-class brands such as Daniel Tiger’s Neighbourhood, Wild Kratts, Numb Chucks, Arthur and Peg + Cat, 9 Story represents over 2,150 half hours of animated and live action programming, seen on some of the most respected international channels and platforms. With one of North America’s largest animation studios, 9 Story employs over 250 creative and production staff in its Toronto facility and has produced over 900 half hours of award-winning children’s content. 9 Story recently acquired the award winning animation studio Brown Bag Films, which employs over 170 staff members across Dublin, Manchester and Los Angeles. Brown Bag is recognized for producing leading animated children’s series such as Octonauts, Doc McStuffins, Bing Bunny and Henry Hugglemonster. 9 Story is owned by senior management, ZMC (Zelnick Media Capital) and media entrepreneur Neil Court. Projects * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Arthur (seasons 16–19) * Garfield and Friends * Barney (September 4, 2017-present) * Angelina Ballerina (September 4, 2017-present) * The Magic School Bus (September 16, 2017-present) * Martha Speaks (September 18, 2017-present) * Captain Underpants (September 18, 2017-present) * Kipper (January 15, 2018-present) * Curious George (January 15, 2018-present) * Lamb Chop (March 5, 2018-present) * Fifi and the Flowertots (May 7, 2018-present) * Rubbadubbers (July 2, 2018-present) * Caillou (September 3, 2018-present) * Pingu (November 12, 2018-present) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (January 7, 2019-present) * Dragon Tales (January 7, 2019-present) * Percy the Park Keeper (March 18, 2019-present) * Danny and the Dinosaur (March 18, 2019-present) * Ben = Horse (March 18, 2019-present) * Roary the Racing Car (April 1, 2019-present) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (April 8, 2019-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (May 6, 2019-present) * Timmy Time (April 6, 2020-present) * Bananas in Pyjamas (July 20, 2020-present) * Nina and Gitcheey (January 4, 2021-present) * The Berenstain Bears (March 1, 2021-present) * Seven Little Monsters (March 1, 2021-present) * Babar (March 29, 2021-present) * Timothy Goes to School (September 6, 2021-present) * Pappyland (September 27, 2021-present) * The Puzzle Place (January 3, 2022-present) * Gullah Gullah Island (July 4, 2022-present) * Allegra's Window (October 24, 2022-present) * Big Land (January 16, 2023-present) * Marvin' the Tap Dancing Horse (May 22, 2023-present) * George Shrinks (March 4, 2024-present) * Blue's Clues (September 9, 2024-present) * Teletubbies (March 31, 2025-present) * Franklin (November 3, 2025-present) * Elliot Moose (September 28, 2026-present) * Little Bill (November 29, 2027-present) * Dora the Explorer (August 14, 2028-present) * Oswald (August 20, 2029-present) * Boohbah (April 14, 2031-present) External Links * http://www.9story.com/Home Category:Production Companies Category:Canadian animation studios Category:Companies based in Toronto Category:Media companies established in 2002 Category:Television production companies of Canada Category:Film production companies of Canada Category:2002 establishments in Ontario Category:Animation studio stubs Category:Companies